


Full Bed

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, I started writing before Felix and Minho came back, I wanted to write something in canonverse, I'm Sorry, M/M, No okay, This Is Sad, but everyone loves a good hurt/comfort fic?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 10:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13029270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Woojin's bed use to be filled with hopeful dreams and aspirations.





	Full Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so I was suggested to write a hurt/comfort fic from a friend so I did it. Kinda wanted to get away from the whole school au thing so here ya go. It's supposed to be sad but it might not be idk. Anyways, pls enjoy.
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes/typos.
> 
> follow me on tumblr and twt: @seungminty!

"I do want to share a room with you... but I feel like you're going to be too sensitive."

During moments like these, Woojin slightly regreted his words. His pillowcases weren't always stained with tears and suffering. His bed sheets weren't full of depression and self blame either. Before it was a soft scent of roses; a scent of love and passion. His bed was full of endless dreams and aspirations.

The whole situation was utterly bittersweet. Woojin wasn't so sure of himself anymore. His confidence was drained from him along with any energy in him. His voice cracking in the dark night singing hopeless lullabies to the body next him. That body being none other than Bang Chan.

At first it started out innocently enough. After Minho's departure, Chan couldn't sleep alone. The slightly younger male climbed into Woojin's bed, although, Woojin didn't mind much. He was okay with the silvery blond wrapping his arms around him every night.

Other nights the two would lie in bed and talk until the sun rose again. At that point, things still seemed to be controlled. Simple talks helped by pass the underlining sorrow and pain the two were feeling. Chan was carrying an overwhelming burden and Woojin just wanted to take a little off his shoulders.

Everything was going to be okay. Or at least they thought it was. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case.

Felix was the next victim. Neither of the two could handle it. It was unexpected and ever so terrifying. Chan especially couldn't handle it anymore. His feelings tipped over like a glass of split milk. When the two eldest boys returned to their room, Chan had locked the door behind him. Woojin only sat on his bed rubbing his tired eyes. The two were drained from crying so hard at the company building. Woojin only blinked trying to keep himself from feeling like crying again.

"Why.." Chan could only manage to croak out before sobbing again. Woojin only held out his hand letting Chan grab it and throw himself into Woojin's embrace. Woojin held onto Chan tightly while caressing the younger's head. With each tear that rolled down Chan's face only lead to his breaking point. "Am I not good enough for this them?" Chan cried.

"Why? Why are they taking my members away from me?" Woojin only rubbed Chan's back. Tear were slowly escaping his eyes as well. Chan looked up at Woojin.

For the first time the two of them had looked at each other in the eyes. Chan's eyes were full of pain; the redness leaving in imprint on Woojin's mind. "Our group feels like it's falling apart and it's all my fault.." Chan sobbed. The younger let his face fall into his hands. Woojin watched as his hands moved up to pull his own hair. "I can't do it anymore Woojin," the platinum blond cried once again.

"It's all my fault."

During times like these, Woojin just wanted to get mad. All the pent anger was dying to come out. He hated seeing Chan like this. Broken, torn down, and tired. Both of them were extremely tired. Woojin needed to stay calm; for Chan's sake. The older could only comfort the leader. Holding him tightly while running his hand through Chan's corse hair.

"It's not your fault, you're doing the best and more for us, please stop blaming yourself." Woojin teared up. He could feel Chan's grip on him tighten. Woojin cried even harder as he held on for dear life. "Chan, it's not your fault please stop saying these things," Woojin assured in the mists of his tears.

The two found themselves in the most familiar place; lying in the bed filled with their dreams and nightmares. Bed sheets filled with soft words and what ifs. It was covered in hopeless wishes and promises. The sheets were grey like the two that lied in it. The two boys who didn't wanna get caught up in fantasies anymore.

Chan was holding Woojin's hand tightly while they were falling asleep. Woojin didn't feel stars anymore like he use to. He only looked up to pitch black darkness. His eyelids were heavy. He looked to side and saw the slightly younger male fast asleep. Woojin only joined him.

For the first time in a while Woojin had a dream. He could see the beautiful blue sky above him. He looked around to find himself in grassy field. Woojin saw a tree sat above a hill. There lied all his members staring up at the clouds; all except Chan. When he blinked only Chan was in front if him. Chan had a bright and happy smile on his face. Woojin looked to see the other members playing in the field.

"Shall we go join with them?"


End file.
